Forget about the past and continue the present
by Mystery-fanficwriter
Summary: Hiei died for Kurama. three years later, hiei was re-lifed he had no memories of the past and he met kurama in the school.chapter 2 update! Kurama had to find these memories crystals that belongs to hiei so that Hiei could remember about his past.
1. Default Chapter

Kurama POV  
  
Love is like a glass  
  
Handle it with care  
Once it's broken  
  
It's hard to repair  
  
I'm Minamino shuuichi a teacher in the High school. I had been a teacher since hiei's death which was three years ago. It was an event I could never forget. Hiei saved me from that youkai that nearly killed me. It was the last time I saw hiei and it was also the first and the last time I heard him saying "Ai shiteru kurama." He ended his life sacrificing it for me. He left me with a wounded heart and a tear gem. Why didn't he told me sooner but told me so late till I could not hear it anymore. I was never in love with anybody until I saw Hiei, but I never thought he would love me back. I would swear that if he had told me sooner I would never let him sacrificed for me. Never would I let my lover do such thing for me.  
  
I was never happy since his death. I was drunk almost every single day and no one could hear more than a word from me till my mums nearly died because of me. She was so concern of me yet I. I nearly killed her. She annoyed me one day with her scolding and out of anger; I just took the glass bottle and hit her on her head. She was send to hospital and was seriously injured. Glasses were stuck on her head and an operation was needed. I was so scared when I was told that she may die but thank god she wasn't. She even forgives me for what I did for her. From that day onwards, I told myself I would not be a drunker anymore. I started looking for a job and found this job as a Math and PE teacher. I was having my life busy between the school work and the students. But my heart was never healed. Three long years, my heart remained wounded. No one could heal it anymore. It's just like a glass which was broken and it would never ever be repaired. I remained having a smiling face when I was meeting my friends and my mum but my face was changed totally in the night. Sad face that was stained with my colorless liquid appeared every night when I was all alone in my room. My life continued like his for three whole years. Overnight, my life was changed when I met this teacher in the beginning of the fourth year in my teaching life.  
  
"Morning Minamino-sensei." "Morning." I replied to one of my favorite student. I signed, another year had gone and the starting of another miserable year had started. I carried the briefcase that contained my books and T-shirt and shorts towards the teachers' room to place my briefcase. Since it was the beginning of a new year, I would expect new teachers to be in. This school was famous throughout Tokyo. Lot's of parents wanted their child to be in as a large of children that studied in this school had scored great marks in their exams. I walked towards the hall and sat down. We were waiting for the principal to arrive. I must say this new principal was too proud or something He arrived late almost everyday. But luckily I had heard that he would be leaving in three months time to be the principal of another school. I sat there looking at the tear gem that Hiei had left before he died. Upon seeing this, I felt sad. But as a teacher I could not be having a sulking face especially on the first day of the school. I excused myself from a new teacher who was asking me about the school. I entered the washroom for teachers and had water splashed on my face. I stayed in the washroom for about ten minutes. I was playing with the tear gem all this time. I polished the gem until it shone before placing it in my pocket. I looked at my watch; it's about the time when the principal would arrive. I walked out of the place and walked back to the hall.  
  
Someone POV  
  
Shit I'm late. I would surely get some good scolding from that father of mine. I ran all my way up the stairs where I knocked down someone. I turned my head and apologized. "Gomen!" I said to the guy with long red hair. I left the person staring at me. I did not know what's the reason but I had no time to ask as I am LATE!" I arrived in the hall with the other new teachers. I was running out of breath and I was getting a stare from my father who was in front. The guy that I knocked down sat down in the other side. He looked like he was totally in his own world. He looked blurring with questions around him. Since he sat down here where teachers should be, I assumed he must be a teacher. I think I shall apologize again after ward. We sang the national anthem and the new teacher was asked to get to the front to be introduced. I walked with the other teachers to the front. I was the last to be introduced. This is how my father introduced me.  
  
"Lastly, we have here Miss kashi Jen who would be teaching PE and Japanese. Everyone must be wondering why this lady here is having the same surname as mine. She is my daughter and I hope everyone would be getting along fine with her.  
  
Know what, my father had been thinking of how to introduce me to the school yesterday night. He had been bothering me all night because of this. I finally could have a good sleep when the clock strikes four in the morning. I had only two hours of sleep today and that was the reason I was late. But in the end he only had three sentence to introduce me and because of these three sentences made me having only two hour sleep. I went back to my seat with the other teachers. My first class started at nine which means I had one hour to get ready. I went back to the teacher's room and saw teacher's busy walking in and out. After a while the only person that was in the room with me was a teacher who was far away that I could not even see his or her face. I stood up wanting to know this person since it would be better knowing someone than no one.  
  
"Ohayo! I'm Jen the new teacher here." "O-ha-yo!" he teacher replied. She looked at me as if I am a monster or something else. Just then, the door went open and the guy that I knocked down came in. The teacher I greeted called for him and said something I did not understood "Kurama! Is this Hiei?"  
  
Author Note: oh another fic, actually this just pop out of my head and I thought of writing it since I am free.  
I would only write the next chappie till I had 5 reviews ! If there's no one or there's no five reviews, I won't continue writing since I may think no one likes it and what is the idea of writing since no one read! Bye now. 


	2. chapter 2

Kurama POV  
  
He was trapped in the love web during the summer  
  
Where no love was retuned  
  
But he knew that  
  
There's one day  
  
Where his love would be found  
  
As he believe in something  
  
Called true love  
  
What was that all about? Hiei.? Did I just saw him with my own eyes? I trusted my own eyes but all these seemed just like illusions. Three years ago, he vanished in my arms and was gone. His spirit was not found by Botan and I trusted Inari had brought Hiei to a place where he would be safe. But what is happening now? He appeared three years after an accident in front of me. Is this a joke by Inari or is this real. How I hope I could just die. All these events had made me more heartbroken than any part of my life. Having Hiei leaving me when I knew he loved me, hurting my mum, having to act like a great teacher everyday and now Hiei was now back. I was confused by everything in my mind. I was mixing up everything. Maybe that was just a illusion but who had thought that this illusion bothered me so much.  
  
I went back to the office which seemed cold and lonely with no one around till I heard someone voice that snap me out of my thoughts. I looked towards the direction where the voice came. My eyes were locked with another pair. "Kurama!" I broke the contact and saw Keiko. She was an English teacher in this school too.  
  
"So you are kurama?" "Nice to meet you, I'm Jen." "Gomen, for knocking you down just now.  
  
"Oh, it's alright!" "Hope we could be great friends from now on." She said  
  
She left the place back to her seat which was next to mine.  
  
"Kurama...is he.I mean is she Hiei?" "I'm not sure Keiko but I would asked for some reason from Koenma after school!~"  
  
Koenma's POV  
  
Mind! What a tiring day. I was busy through out the day with stacks and stacks of documents and all the signing. I need a break soon if not I'm going to collapse on the floor.  
  
"George! "  
  
"HAI! Koenma-sama."  
  
"Had you bought the food that I told you to?"  
  
"HAI, here it is"  
  
He handed me the food that I craved for so much after eating it yesterday.  
  
But this food was out of my reach with someone come barging into my room and slammed the door so hard that I threw the food into the mid-air.  
  
"koenma! I needed to talk to you about some matters that concern of Hiei."  
  
"That could wait later; give me back my food first."  
  
I tried to reach for the food but Kurama just keep tossing into the air that I could not catch it.  
  
"I NEEDED to TALK About it now if not.your food would be in the bin before you knew!  
  
"Alright! Let's settle this now!"  
  
I was annoyed. Why couldn't I eat something peacefully?  
  
Kurama sat down on the door next to the window. He looked out of the window looking at the scenery outside. But I wondered what he was looking at, isn't the scenery the same everywhere in Reikai?  
  
"Kurama were you here for admiring the scenery in Reikai or were you here for serious matter.  
  
"I'm here for serious matter! " He said as he looked at me with eyes cold and serious.  
  
"Do you know that I saw? Hiei was in the school that I was teaching?"  
  
"HUH?" I was confused by what kurama said.  
  
"kurama were you missing Hiei too much that you had illusions of him?"  
  
"IIE! I was sure that person was hiei but the only problem was...he had turned into a girl!"  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"You attended to all the spirits in Rekai, was hiei's spirit found? Did you make her a girl in this life."  
  
Kurama slammed both his hand on my table and my god.my food was crushed.  
  
"George! Get me the food I wanted now!" I screamed at him. I knew that George would know by now that kurama had crushed my food, so he went fling out of the door.  
  
I turned back my attention to kurama .  
  
"PLEASE kurama, Hiei's spirit was not found these three years. Even if it was found Hiei be a baby and not a adult."  
  
"Then could you give me some answer or reason to say that that girl in my school was not Hiei."  
  
"I could not, kurama." I said calmly to him.  
  
He was very annoyed by the end of the conversation. He sat down on the seat and was once again looking out at the window.  
  
Just then, Botan came rushing in.  
  
"Koenma-sama, I had news of Hiei!"  
  
This attracts Kurama's attentions."  
  
"What did you said Botan?"  
  
"I came to tell koenma-sama where hiei was now."  
  
"What were you talking about?" I asked sounding confused.  
  
"Koenma-sama, don't tell me you had forgotten about hiei's documents in giving him a second chance to live?  
  
"NAINI?  
  
"I am very confused now please tell me when had I approved hiei to have a second life"  
  
"OH! Koenma-sama, it was your father that had approved this. It was he who gave hiei a second life but .Hiei had to leave all his memories of his past behind."  
  
"Botan, tell me if I could get Hiei's memories back by anyways." Kurama asked  
  
"Sorry Kurama, there's no ways unless.'  
  
"What" kurama asked?  
  
" Koenma father had Hiei's memories stored into pieces of crystal that had been kept in a safe place but I do not know where these crystals that contain memories were.  
  
"Fine then I had to get those crystal from your father, koenma."  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
He stopped at the call of his name.  
  
"you can't do this, father would captured you for sure and you would be sentenced to death." I tried to stopped him  
  
"I could not care much of these things; Hiei had sacrificed for me once, why couldn't I die for him."  
  
"HAHA! Well said kurama!"  
  
That voice.it was father.  
  
Father asked the three of us to get into his place.  
  
"Kurama that was something that I never heard from the past kurama.. ..You had really changed a lot, though I still could not trust you again if you start to steal things that did not belong to you like Hiei's memories."  
  
"Hiei's memories belonged to me even if you denied it, it was fact."  
  
"If you did not want to give me back Hiei's memories than why had you asked us to come here?' Kurama questioned my father.  
  
Silence was through out the room now, father did not answer and the atmosphere was stiff and thick.  
  
The silence was broke by father with his first sentence.  
  
"Since you were deep in love with hiei and that sentence of yours touches me.I give you a chance to bring back Hiei's memories."  
  
"You would?" Kurama was sounding if he had something wrongly  
  
"These are the crystal that contains Hiei's memories and I called them the 'memories crystal'."  
  
WE saw a bottle of crystal and I expected those were the 'memories crystal'.  
  
"I would scattered these crystals everywhere and that means the Makai and the ningenkai but excluding the Reikai."  
  
"What you had to do was to find these memories crystal."  
  
"these crystals could be eaten, once you found one crystal, let him eat it and Hiei would remember some part of the past."  
  
"hiei would had his memories back soon if you could find all these crystal and let him eat it in a year time if not...he would die and his sprit would never be found and surely for your smartness, you should know hat I'm talking about.  
  
"hiei would die if I could not these crystal in time." kurama looked seriously at my father.  
  
"Correct and to help you this is what I would be giving you."  
  
Father handed a sort of compass to kurama but I knew in mind that would not be just a simple compass that was found in Ningenkai.  
  
"This compass would react when it felt any 'memories crystal' around and that's all I could help you in."  
  
"Fine then, I take up this challenge."  
  
"But here's a problem kurama."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The youkai told me that the person who was going to use his compass to find the objects that they wanted would lose something in the end."  
  
"What was the thing that I'm going to lose?"  
  
"a thing that was the most precious to you."  
  
"Nobody would know what were you going to lose until next year and you could give up on using the compass but I swear to you that you would never find any crystal without using that compass."  
  
"You had to consider it further kurama."  
  
"I needed not think anymore, I would find these crystals even if it means I could never ever love Hiei again."  
  
"Is that your final decision?"  
  
kurama nodded his head.  
  
"Well here we go then."  
  
Father had the crystal thrown in the air and in a second every crystal was gone. They vanished into the mid-air.  
  
"The time start from now, the 2nd of Jan 2004 and the time was 5.pm. In 2nd of Jan 2005 at the time of 5pm, you must had all those crystal founded."  
  
Kurama left and I was left alone with Botan and father.  
  
"Father, why did you set such a challenge to kurama, wouldn't it be easier if you had given him those crystal at the first place."  
  
"Koenma, I had my own reason. Whatever the result would be by the end of the challenge, you had to accept it. You could get the others detectives to help kurama."  
  
Father left without another word.  
  
Botan and I stared at each other and I knew that in both our hearts we hoped that kurama had never taken the challenge in the beginning. It was not worth it with kurama losing something in the end.  
  
Kurama POV  
  
I started my search once I left Reikai. I searched in the Makia then in Japan but I knew that those crystal would be in any part of ningenkai. Maybe even in the ocean or seas. But I had to do it for Hiei's sake.  
  
Next Morning..  
  
I was tired out by all those searching but in vain I found none. I took a rest and headed for school. Hiei was at the other side of the room; she greeted me with a smile. I was him again during the staff break. We talked a bit but left for her class as soon as the bell rang. We met again outside the school gate when it was time to go home. She smiled at me again and went driving away from my sight. During this three meeting with her, she smiled at me before she left.  
  
I had my briefcase thrown onto the floor and went out of my house again. I must get some help from the others. Koenma had sent Botan to tell me that I could get help from them. Rushing through my ways, I had only one thought in mind; I had to get those crystals back even if it means I could never love hiei again, it was all worth it ..  
  
.................. ............... ............. ........... ........ ....... .... .... .. .. . .. .  
  
Maybe I could never ever love you again  
  
But all I wanted was to be by your side  
  
Seeing the smile on your face  
  
Was all I wanted  
  
To be continue..  
  
A/n : so how is this chappie? I found it a bit hard to write as I had no idea what I was writing till I finsh.HAHAH! funny right! well, I felt this is a not so good chapter but still the same I need five reviews to update. Thanxs for the support!!! Oh and please tell me if u r confuse in any part of the story so that I could rewrite it! 


End file.
